


I'd Do It Again, Too

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Gen, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no remorse for what he’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It Again, Too

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _remorse_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. takes place after episode 3x01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day)  
> 3\. **Character/Pairing:** Chin Ho Kelly, Frank Delano, Malia Kelly

The cop part of him screams that he can’t shoot an unarmed man, but the broken widowed part of him wants so badly to do more than shoot. He wants to make this man suffer 10 times over for the amount of suffering he’s had to endure. He wants to kill him, bring him back to life and do it all again.

He pulls the trigger, and with a flash and bang of the shotgun, Delano is gone. He doesn’t care and doesn’t think anyone else would either. He feels no remorse and would do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
